elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Rodissius
Rodissius is a recurring character who serves as the main antagonist of Season 1 in Lab Rats: Elite Force. He is portrayed by Eric Steinberg. Biography Rodissius was first mentioned in The Rise of Five, revealed to be Roman & Riker, and Reese's father. Rodissius was a superhero who got heavily injured during a battle and was evacuated to the Mighty Med Hospital. Oliver and Kaz managed to keep him alive, but they had to extract his powers, making him powerless. Since then, he sent his sons Roman & Riker to take revenge on them and eliminate every superhero in existence. Rodissius made an appearance in the series finale, The Attack. He planned to get the superhero list by having his daughter, Reese, pose as Chase's girlfriend. However, Chase was heartbroken to hear that Reese was Rodissius' daughter, and after he saw the team going back to Mission Command, Bree blasted him, stating that no one messes with her brother. After Reese was able to get the list, Rodissius is still lying on the ground after Bree attacked him. He stated that the bionic superhuman also had superpowers but didn't know how it was possible. After Reese stated that they were going to get rid of every superhero, especially the Elite Force, she transformed into the black swarm and carried her father to safety. Due to the injuries that he had, it is unknown if he survived on the way back to his lair. Former Powers Prior to the start of the series, Rodissius was in an accident, and the only way to save his life was to have his powers removed. *'Shapeshifting: '''He was formerly able to manipulate his molecular structure to change forms into anything he desired (a person, animal or a cloud known as the Black Swarm) in order to deceive enemies. **'Multiplication''': he had the ability to multiply, and created 13 children, who are male and female and also Shapeshifters themselves. Appearances Season 1 * The Rise of Five (mentioned) * The List * The Attack Trivia *Chronologically, he is the second known superhero to turn evil willingly. The first being Experion. **However, he turned evil after being turned into a Normo. *Rodissius parallels Skylar when she lost her powers. Both had their powers sacrificed by Kaz and Oliver as it was the only way to save them. Like Skylar, he could not bear an existence without his powers, and he wanted revenge against Kaz and Oliver for taking away his powers much like how Skylar wanted revenge against the Annihilator for taking away her powers. While Skylar was able to adapt to her situation and eventually let go of her revenge, Rodissius let himself be consumed by hatred. *He also parallels Douglas in some ways. Both wanted something that they felt was wrongfully taken from them, with Douglas losing the spotlight and his children to his older brother Donald, and Rodissius losing his powers because of Kaz and Oliver. Both also used their own children for revenge, Douglas used Marcus and Rodissius is using Roman and Riker. Only difference is that Douglas had only wanted revenge on Donald, while Rodissius wants vengeance on all superheroes, not just Kaz and Oliver. Similar to how Douglas chastised Marcus for messing up and deciding to take matters in his own hands, Rodissius does the exact same thing. *Rodissius is similar to Bridget/Mr. Terror, the main antagonist of Mighty Med: Both are parents, both Rodissius and Mr. Terror mistreated and threatened their henchmen and eventually took action themselves. *He has a name remarkably similar to the Greek hero of the Trojan War, Odysseus. As well as the first sound in his name being 'Ro', which is also the first sound in the word rogue, may mean his name holds some symbolic meaning, Rogue Hero. *Rodissius is one of three evil parents in the franchise. The others being Douglas and Bridget. Gallery Userbox Code:Rodissius Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Normos Category:Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fallen Superheroes Category:Males Category:2016 Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Elite Force Characters Category:Season 1 Antagonists